10 more Emotional and Dramatic Piston Cup Moments
We already showed 10 dramatic and emotional Piston Cup moments but now here are 10 more. 10. 2011 Octane Gain 400 - Kargas/Carlow Crash TBA 9. 2014 Sputter Stop 400 - Bobby Swift Flips and Nearly Dies TBA 8. 2013 Copper Canyon 400 - Winford Gets Hit by a Bird TBA 7. 1961 BnL 500 - Henry Wilson Crashes TBA 6. 1974 BnL 500 - Retoline Ends the Careers of Foyt, Pitcar, Marintire and Henderson TBA 5. 1954 Fireball Beach 400 - Doc Hudson Crashes TBA 4. 1991 Dinoco 400 - Andrew Axler wins the Piston Cup after 20 years of racing. Pinkie: AND HERE IT IS! 20 YEARS OF RACING, EFFORT, ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION AND TRYING! ANDREW AXLER FINALLY WINS HIS FIRST PISTON CUP! Spike: HE HAS DONE IT! (Andrew Team Radio) Nitroade crew chief: GET IN THERE ANDREW! YOU DID IT! Andrew: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I FINALLY DID IT! I WON THE CUP! I WON THE (Popeye toot) CUP! TWENTY (Dolphin censor) YEARS! TWENTY! (Dolphin Censor) YEARS! (3x Popeye toot) AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY (Dolphin censor) GOD! Hugo Fast: AMAZING JOB, ANDREW! I HOPE YOUR SON AIKEN IS BACKUP SINCE 1992! Andrew: AAAH! MAYBE YES, BECAUSE I WON THE (Seal Bark) CUUUUPPP!!! 3. 1993 Dinoco 400 - Misti Motorkrass Piston Cup hopes end up in lap 198 crash Pinkie: This is close. Klint Shiftright is currently 6th. He is leading the championship. Misti Motorkrass is in 2nd and behind Klint by 14 points. 3rd in the championship right now is Murray Clutchburn 21 points behind Klint currently in 8th place. Misti just needs to hold position to win the Piston Cup! Spike: Oh no! Misti Motorkrass tries to get a move on leader Billy Ford! Oh no Misti touches him! Billy keeps it steady but Misti goes out of control! Pinkie: Misti is out of control! She takes out part time racer Flywheel and Mulvhill too! Misti(crying): NOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE! Pinkie: KLINT SHIFTRIGHT WINS THE 1993 PISTON CUP! Misti(crying): Why? Why did this have to happen? Manny: It was not your fault you tried to make a move on him. Floyd: I know one thing. Your chances of the Piston Cup may be gone but to us your a great racer. You will get a Piston Cup eventually Misti(crying): But, this was the closest I ever was. I will never have such a good performance again. I have tried for 15 years and I still did not get the Piston Cup. Floyd: Do you want The King, Kraig and Klint to come here? Misti(crying): YES! Manny: Ok I will get The King, Kraig and Klint. (Manny goes near them) Manny: Problem, guys! Kraig and Klint: WHAT!? The King: Did Misti crash? Manny: Yes. The King: It's okay, Misti. Klint: Yeah you will get the Cup someday! Kraig: Yeah my son is right. Misti: Thanks The King, Klint and Kraig. The King: It's okay, Misti. Kraig: You are a great racer, remember that? Klint: I know how it feels like. Crashing at the end laps really sucks. to be continued 2. 1977 BnL 500 - Bobby Carsac Near-Fatal Crash (not his death) Pinkie: OH MY GOD, BOBBY IS IN THE AIR 5 METERS IN THE AIR, FLIPS OVER AND OVER! Spike: Bobby Carsac at BnL Raceway flipping 12 times landing on his wheels. Pinkie: HIS MOTOR IS ON FIRE! Spike: OH MY GOODNESS, GUYS! HIS TIRE EXPLODED! (NOTE: Bobby missed the next races until he returned in the 1977 Calladega 500.) 1. 2000 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Winford Finally wins a race with Ya Chun Fei's help TBA